


Maybe You Can Save Me

by hentadiles (orphan_account)



Series: Camp Deepwoods Unofficial AU [3]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: F/M, otp: barkscrolls and blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hentadiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With friends like these nothing is ever normal in Laura's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You Can Save Me

Laura was soaking wet and freezing. Having been dumped in the lake about 6 times, partly due to Cowlquape being distracted by the different types of dragon and damsel flies darting around them, and partly because Twig was a heathen, she was ready to curl up under blankets next to the fire and not move. Thankfully, the head counselors had apparently read her mind and were waiting on the banks of the lake for the exhausted campers to pull their canoes up to the shore, warm towels and blankets in hand. She and Cowlquape pulled their canoe up in silence next to a giggling Twig and Maugin.

“You both are awful,” Laura stuck her tongue out at the dastardly duo, and reminded herself to only call them that from here on out. Twig merely laughed louder and casually threw an arm around Maugin’s shoulders.

“Don’t look at me, who knew my co-captain here had such an arm. Girl can paddle.”

“I’ll show you paddling,” Laura lifted her own paddle above her head and took a step towards Twig who jumped back, still grinning.

“Aw come on guys it was all in good fun,” Cowlquape muttered sheepishly as he made a halfhearted attempt to wring out his t-shirt.

“Cowlquape,” Laura groaned. “They flipped us 6 times.”

“It would have been 7 if Twig hadn’t pissed off Quint and Phin,” Maugin laughed, throwing her life vest into their canoe and starting towards the waiting head counselors.

“Yeah, that was not my crowning moment to be honest,” the apparent captain of the Dastardly Duo threw his own life vest in next to Maugin’s and gestured for Laura and Cowlquape to follow him. “Come along now my love birds, you will soon discover that I have done you a great service.”

“By soaking us to the bone? Please never help us again,” Cowlquape muttered as he quietly slipped his arm around Laura who was blushing bright red at being called a ‘love bird’.

 

The heavy wool blankets weren’t the most comfortable, but they served their purpose and before long Laura was contentedly sipping hot chocolate by a crackling fire, nestled quite snugly into Cowlquape’s side. Phin and Quint were reenacting some wild adventure they claimed to have been on, complete with a sword fight and a rather raucous musical number.

“Do you think any of this actually happened?” Cowlquape whispered to her, the traces of a smile playing on his lips.

“Knowing those two? It just might have,” Laura giggled and took another drink of hot chocolate. “I wouldn’t put it past them to work a complete musical number into their lives.”

“I just pray there was no one around to hear Phin singing. I hope he doesn’t attract bears, he sounds like a dying animal,” Cowlquape laughed.

“Cowlquape Pentephraxis,” Phin hollered from across the fire. “You may think your snide comments have go unnoticed but I, the great Belphinius Mendellix, hear all.”

“Phin please sit down before you hurt yourself,” a very concerned Raffix pulled at the blanket Phin had fashioned into a cape.

“Nay, Raffix. We shall have this out once and for a-” Phin tripped on the pile of logs and went crashing into Raff’s lap.

“Yeah, no, I’m good never mind,” he groaned. All of the campers clustered around the fire burst into laughter, the firelight dancing on sun-burnt cheeks and still damp hair. Laura snuggled further into Cowlquape’s shoulder and sighed contentedly, wishing for this summer to never end.

 


End file.
